kingdomheartsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Playsonic2
Hi Playsonic2 -- we are excited to have Kingdom Hearts Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Zuirdj Wikis No hay problemas en que exista más de un wiki, si el otro wiki está en otro servidor. Cuando el wiki es bastante grande, tratamos de hacer esfuerzos por que se unan a Wikia, básicamente tratando de ofrecerles las ventajas técnicas y de posicionamiento en Google que ofrece Wikia. Pero en este caso lo veo difícil, más que nada porque ellos son parte de un portal que tiene sus propios anuncios y que no querrán el sistema de publicidad de Wikia. En todo caso, nada impide que usuarios de ahí puedan editar en este wiki, incluyendo la ventaja de poder enlazar artículos con la versión en inglés. Si deseas invitar alguien de allá a editar aquí, bienvenido. Si este wiki crece en número de artículos, se hará mucho más atractiva la oferta de que se unan a Wikia. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 15:18 28 dic 2007 (UTC) Hay que tener cuidado con sus artículos, pues en ningún lugar menciona cuál es la licencia bajo la que se publican los artículos, que es otra ventaja de Wikia, con una licencia libre. A primera vista, no se pueden traer artículos de allá a este wiki. :Ok, gracias por resolver mi duda, ahora a currar ;) -- 15:27 28 dic 2007 (UTC) Hola!! Espero que haga bien en contactar con tigo ya que eres el fundador. Me gustaria hacer una tabla de datos como esta, http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Beast%27s_Castlecon la imagen y eso. Podrías decirme como o decirme de alguien que sepa?? Espero que me puedas ayudar --Kh-Demyx~ 22:03 15 jul 2009 (UTC)Kh-Demyx~ :Lo que pasa es que eso es una plantilla, y creo que no se ha hecho en este wiki, no estoy seguro. Prueba a buscar una parecida en esta categoría, y te vendrá como usarla, creo. Si no, contestame y ya veré que hago. Y no, no sigo en este wiki.. pero bueno, para dudas así siempre estoy :) 09:14 17 jul 2009 (UTC) Dudaaaa No se como hacer que al buscar cosas diferentes te lleve a la misma pagina, quiero decir por ejemplo en la pagina "emblema del heroe" si escribes heroe sin acento te lleva porque lo puse asi, pero si lo escribes con acento no te redirige sino que dice que no se encuentra nada :s Consejo Holaaaa!, Yo creo que sería mejor editar la página principal de esta wiki de arriba a abajo poniendo los titulos y sus secciones,etc, creo que ayudaría a recibir más visitas y colaboraciones. Eres genial, has creado una wiki de el mejor juego de la historia :D No se porque te fuiste de la wiki pero muchas gracias por crearla wiki :) Saludos :) Kh2Riku 23:53 28 mar 2012 (UTC) Buenos días. Soy Peachesunsol, y me gustaría que mi wiki (Peachesunsol (discusión) 11:39 30 ago 2013 (UTC)PeachesunsolPeachesunsol (discusión) 11:39 30 ago 2013 (UTC)